clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Maul
Darth Maul was a Dathomirian Zabrak Sith lord, the first known apprentice of Darth Sidious and Obi-Wan Kenobi's archenemy. Maul was taken by Sidious from his home and separated from his two brothers, Savage and Feral Opress and trained to be a weapon fueled by the dark side of the Force. Before the Clone Wars, he was bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo and presumed dead. However, despite his bisection, Maul somehow survived his encounter with Kenobi and escaped to Lotho Minor, where he received cybernetic legs and remained for the next ten years in exile, losing his memories as he was slowly driven mad. Witches of the Mist "You have a brother. After Savage Opress returned to Dathomir, he told Mother Talzin would not be strong enough to defeat them all, Mother Talzin told him he would be and then told him that he had another brother other then Feral, named Maul. Mother Talzin had reason to believe Maul was alive, Mother Tazin gave Savage a Nightsisters' talisman necklace witch would help him find his brother. Mother Talzin then sent Savage on a quest to search for his long lost brother Darth Maul who would train him, she said that Darth Maul was living in the Outer Rim. Mother Talzin told Savage that both him and his brother had imprortant destinies to fulfill. Brothers Guided by the Nightsisters' talisman necklace, Opress traveled to the Outer Rim planet of Lotho Minor, where he found his brother's dwelling among the planet's caves. But upon seeing him, Maul attacked his brother and defeated him, not recognizing him as he still did not possess a majority of his memories. But when the talisman came into Maul's presence, Savage realized it was his indeed his brother and, with this, Maul fled back to his cave. Afterwards, Opress questioned his brother what he had been through in the past years of his exile. But Maul's mind had become so twisted, what Kenobi did to him was all he could recollect. But his need for revenge fueled his soul to continue. Revenge Savage proceeded to take his brother aboard the Turtle tanker and return to Dathomir, where he met with Mother Talzin to have Maul treated. Talzin lured Maul to her lair where she began to restore him to his original self, creating for him new cybernetic legs from pieces of destroyed Super Battle Droids. Once the transformation was complete, she awoke Maul and departed. Savage greeted his brother once more as Maul became accustomed to his new legs. Maul informed him of his apprenticeship to Darth Sidious and how he was robbed of his destiny of great powers by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Before leaving the planet with his long-lost brother, Opress assured him he would have his revenge on the Jedi. Maul lured Obi Wan to Iridonia after have slaughtered the civilians. Obi wan didn't reconize him at first, but Maul helped by mentioning killing his master and Obi wan left him for dead on Naboo, Maul expressed his hatred to Obi wan and it was cause off his hatred towards him he survived. Obi wan was then knocked out by both Savage and Maul. Maul then brought Obi wan aboard the Turtle tanker and Maul and savage tossing him around until Maul sends Savage to fly then out of the planet. Maul then takes his lightsaber up and activates, he tells Obi wan that hopes Obi wan will be awake to feel every cut, and tells him, he will suffer as Maul has for the past 10 years. Assajj Ventress then appears to them and tells them she was hoping for a real fight not some cast offs of nightbrother clan. Maul and Savage then agrees she must be dealt with so they begin to search for her and finds her helping Kenobi and they both attack them. During Maul's duel with Obi wan he taunts him off how he gutted his master Qui gon jinn while he stood helpless and watched, and asked how that made him feel. Obi wan attacked in rage, but Maul had the upper hand on him, Obi wan and Ventress then they decided to run to the cockpit since they were outmatched. Maul and Savage then tried to open the door with their lightsabers but Obi wan and Ventress managed to escape, Maul remained calm and intended not to chase them, he told his brother they will be passioned and tells him that he has waited so many years and can wait a little longer. Savage told the jedi will be coming for them and Maul is counting on it. Revival After Kenobi and Ventress escaped the two brothers, Maul continued to wreck havoc in the Outer Rim. After slaying a majority of a Jedi task force organized to catch himself and Opress, Maul then raided an InterGalactic Banking Clan space station for the wealth it contained. The brothers then used this wealth to sway Weequay pirate Jiro and others of Hondo Ohnaka's pirate gang to pledge themselves to serving Maul. Setting a course towards Hondo's base of operations Maul and Savage led an assault against Hondo's pirates. The brothers were interrupted by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia. After Savage killed Gallia, the brothers had forced Kenobi to retreat along with Hondo's remaining forces into the ruins of the pirate compound. Kenobi and the pirates split up, drawing the brothers attention and the rebel pirates to an ambush. Kenobi, alone had engaged the brothers, weakening Savage until a lightsaber deadlock had occurred between the three that cost Savage his left arm in the process. Maul, enraged by this action, released a powerful force wave at Kenobi which injured him and caused the area to cave in completely. Realizing his plan had failed and with Savage severely weakened, Maul took his brother and retreated. When they reached the outside of the compound, they ordered Jiro to gather his men to prepare to flee. But his pirates had betrayed him and again returned their allegiance to Ohnaka instead. Hondo knew of the riches in Maul's stolen cargo ship, and ordered h is men to open fire on the brothers and take their wealth. Maul and Opress fled to their ship while being pursued by the pirates. In the ensuing chase, Maul had his left cybernetic leg blasted off, and the two were barely able to reach the ship. Before they could take off, however, one of Hondo's pirates fired a rocket into the ships left engine, resulting in the ship's plummet towards the surface. Maul and Savage narrowly escaped the crash in the ship's escape pod. Eminence Maul and Savage were unable to pilot their escape pod to any nearby system after fleeing Florrum, and soon fell unconscious as its power drained. However, they were soon discovered by the rogue Mandalorian group, Death Watch, led by Pre Vizsla, who boarded the pod and, on Vizsla's intent, transported to their base on Zanbar. There they treated the brothers as Maul regained consciousness. Vizsla new he was no jedi so he questioned Maul about his identity: Maul told him that he and his brother were Sith Lords, independent from Count Dooku saying him and his brother are the true lords of the sith. Vizsla then sked what had happened to their ship, Maul stated that their ship was destroyed with the help of Kenobi. Maul told Vizsla that he was seeking, power. Vizla then told the driod to repear Maul's legs and invited him to join him in his telt. Maul joined Vizsla and when he saw his helmet it's mark, he asked about it. Vizsla explained that he and the other were descanded from the true faith all Mandalorians once knew, and he speaks of the Duchess and her govermant. After Maul heared of Obi wan is responsible for the death watch's exile, he says it is the will of the force and tells Vizsla he can help him reclaim Mandalore. Vizla's second-in-command lieutenant, Bo-Katan, however thinks Maul will betray them like Count Dooku did. Maul then uses force-choke on her, and he tells them doubts leads to failure and with their combined strength Mandalore will be theirs again, and all their enemies will fall. Maul then goes back to check on his brother, and tells him that they have been discovered by enemies of the jedi and are their allies now. Maul tells them they are better then the pirates cause of their strength and honour witch Savage sees as a weakness, Maul told they know nothing of their intension. Vizsla then turn uo and had decided to allow Maul to join with them in their plot against both the New Mandalorians and the Jedi. As allies they claimed the Black Sun, Jabba's and others as allies, to help defeat the jedi. Appearances *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Brothers *Revenge *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures -- "Dark Side Duel" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *Revival *Eminence *Shades of Reason *The Lawless Darth Maul CloneWars.jpg|Darth Maul in Mother Talzin's orb Darth maul revived.png|Darth Maul after his bisection DarthMaulTCW-RevengeTrivia.jpg CLONE-WARS-DARTH-MAUL_320.jpg maul_16.jpg|Maul VS Obi Wan Kenobi Maul and security droids-Revival.PNG|Maul and Savage rampage through an InterGalactic Banking Clan Transfer station. Darth maul clone wars.jpg|Maul Fighting Obi Wan Kenobi External links *Darth Maul's return on StarWars.com *Sam Witwer as Darth Maul on Star Wars.com Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Characters Category:Zabraks Category:Force Users Category:Cyborgs